percy jackson a wizard
by Velikachaos
Summary: Dumbledore finds out about the existance of the grandson of Voldemort. He thinks it is dangerous to let the boy alone and with Chiron's permission, takes Percy to Hogwarts so that he can learn magic, and to protect him in case Voldemort tries to reach him.
In the Order of the Pheonix, Grimauld Place, a serious meeting was being held.

"It is my duty to tell you, that Voldemort has had a grandson." Dumbledore's grave voice continued. "Apparantly, Voldemort has loved a woman when he was Tom Riddle. The woman died, but not before giving birth to a baby girl. The girl's name was Margaret Riddle, but I have heard that she has changed her name into Sally Jackson and gave birth to a boy currently known as Perseus Jackson."

"Is that possible?" Molly asked. All the others were currently in shock. Who knew that the cold, violent evil dark lord had a woman in his mind?

"The boy is living in America. According to my status, he is attending to some sort of camp. However, be warned; he is very powerful. He isn't just a wizard. Sally married a Greek God, Poseidon. Poseidon is one of the Big Three."

A bark of laughter was heard. Sirius had just snorted. "The Greek Gods? Come off it, Dumbledore, you of all people should know that the Greek Gods do not exist. It's just a myth!"

"I am serious, Sirius." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "The Greek Gods truly do exist, and the boy is the son of Poseidon, as well as the grandson of Voldemort, making him quite powerful. Voldemort will attempt to reach him of course, and recruit him to his army."

"How powerful is he?" Tonks asked.

"I heard that he has power over water. Also, he has the power to make earthquakes- as Poseidon is the earthshaker, as well as the sea god." Dumbledore said. "Which makes the whole thing much more complicated. If Voldemort reaches him, Voldemort's army will be much more powerful. If Perseus joins him, the whole demigod army would be willing to aid Voldemort in the army. Before that happens, we must reach him first."

"I don't thing he will be pleased at all- leaving the camp he's familiar with and attend a whole new school?" Kingsley shook his head.

"I am familiar with Chiron, the leader of the camp. Percy is bound to heed to Chiron's words, so I doubt we have to worry about that." Dumbledore replied. "Now the question remains; who shall go and fetch the boy?"

Sirius raised his hand. "I'd like to see how powerful that boy is." he said gruffly. Dumbledore smiled. He was always fond of Sirius' everlasting curiousity. "Very well then, we should leave now, I believe. It will be about lunch in that place."

Percy POV

Today was just the same like any other day. I did some sword fighting with Annabeth. Annabeth was as usual, beautiful, and very much powerful in sword fighting. But I almost always won, since my father was Poseidon. Annabeth was good at sword fighting, but then she was good at almost every weaponry. However, her skills were not as good as the children of Apollo or Poseidon or Ares. Her brain was smart though, so her tactics were deadly.

Percy sucked at archery. Even today at archery class, he accidently stuck an arrow on Chiron's shoulder. Chiron, of course, was very displeased. He threatened Percy with the one month kitchen duty- which Percy hated.

During the morning, he sparred with Annabeth and tried to learn some archery, or he strolled about awkwardly saying hi to those who came up to him and said "You're Percy Jackson? I heard all about your quests!" He was tired of the attention.

At lunch time, he met up with Annabeth and went to eat lunch. However, before he even scraped the food into the fireplace, Chiron walked up to him (with an extremely grumpy face- archery) and told him that he had a visitor. Confused, Percy followed him to the Big House, where he saw an extremely old man with old fashioned robes. The person next to the old man had black hair and was extremely doggy, and he too wore some old fashioned, strange robes that Percy only saw in the movies. Percy wanted to ask them why on earth were they wearing such clothes, but he held his tongue.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore, and this name is Sirius Black." Dumbledore said.

"Hi, my name is Perseus Jackson, but you can just call me Percy." He introduced himself.

Chiron stepped up.

"Percy, Albus over here is my friend. He is a son of Hecate and have been in the camp for a long time before he went to England to teach in a school."

The old man- Dumbledore stepped up to me.  
"Why don't we sit down, Percy? We have lots to talk about."

I sat down so that I faced him and stared at him in a confused face.

"Do you know who Hecate is?" Dumbledore asked.

Duh, who didn't know Hecate? Even though she was a minor god she still was known as the goddess of magic.

"Of course I know. She's the goddess of magic." I said carelessly.

"Correct. And I am the son of Hecate, meaning that I have magic powers within me." Dumbledore continued. "Mortals call our kind wizards."

"Wait, what? You're a wizard? But I thought wizards are just an old tale." I protested.

"Did you believe in demigods?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
"No, but-"

"It's the same theory, Percy. Wizards aren't special- they're just the sons and daughters of Hecate. The children of Hecate would give birth to another generation, and they would give birth to another. In that way, wizardry was born. They formed a community- and a school was built. But then, a dark evil lord was born, to conquer the world."

"Did he succeed?"

"He's trying to. But my sources has just found out that the dark evil lord had a grandson. A grandson who is half wizard, half demigod."

"Who is he?"I asked in confusion.

"The boy is you, my boy. Your mother, Sally Jackson, changed her name before meeting Poseidon. Her original name was Margaret Riddle."

There was silence.

"You must be joking." I said, after two minutes.

"I am not." Dumbledore said, severely.

"My mom is not a witch." My voice started to grow higher.

"She is. Her father is Lord Voldemort, and he is trying to conquer this world, even at this moment. If he reaches you first, he will recruit you to his army, and this world will be eaten up and rot under the hands of the Dark Lord."

"I already have a crazy minded evil grandfather. If this is a joke, it's really mean of you." I said stubbornly.

"I am not joking, Percy! Why do you think you were found by the monsters so late? Considering you are a son of Poseidon your scent would be so srong the monsters would normally find your presence before you turn 10."

"My mom married a git to hide my scent." I said.

"Yes, that's also part of the reason, but she also put a spell around the house. A spell that made the house invisible to unwanted eyes. A spell that protected you and your scent from the monsters. That's how she protected you for almost 12 years."

There was a pause.

"We already informed your mother about this. She told us to send you this." The man next to Dumbledore handed me a letter.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I guess that you're surprised right now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but yes, everything that Dumbledore is saying is correct. My name is originally Maragaret Riddle; I changed it in case I would get too much attention from unwanted eyes. I had to be careful because I had to protect you from both worlds. I apologize again for not telling you sooner. But now, I guess I cannot delay it much longer. Please, you have to tame your magical skills. I heard that Hecate will help you as much as possible; she isn't fond of my father, I believe. You are a strong demigod, but you also need to be a strong wizard to defend yourself. So, follow the man to Hogwarts. It is is a school where you can tame your skills. In that place, you will be protected, and you can learn the best way to defend yourself. I can't write much more, Dumbledore is in a hurry and Paul is calling me, but remember this: Help will always come when you ask for it._

 _Love, Mom_

I reread the letter.

"So, all the things you guys are saying is true?" I couldn't believe it. Imagine your mom telling you suddenly that her name was made up, and she was actually a wizard! I bet you'd just collapse from shock.

But I wasn't that kind of type. Considering I had to go to that school, I decided to ask some questions.

"So, only I can attend this Hogwart? I'd be very lonely." I told Dumbledore.

"We will allow you to choose one companion to go with you to Hogwarts, given that your companion agrees, of course. I'm sure my mother can make some exceptions and give your companion some magic skills. You already have those magic skills, but you don't know the basics. However, your age is 16, so just attend the fifth year."  
"Um, okay, so when should I go?" I asked.

"We would prefer it if you can leave right now." Sirius said. He seemed bored.

"All right, but give me time to pack my stuff." I said, slightly irritated.

I ran around the camp searching for my girlfriend. I found her in archery, competing with Will Solace. I waited for the game to end- it only took a couple of minutes- and pulled Annabeth to a corner.

"What is it, Percy?" I couldn't help but think that she was really beautiful.

I told her all about the stuff I heard at the Big House.

"So, do you want to come with me?" I asked her awkwardly.

"Do you want me to come with me?! OF COURSE I WANT TO COME WITH YOU! Oh my, all the magic we'd be learning! It would totally be a good experience for me! Thank you sooooo much, Seaweed Brain!" she stood on tiptoe and kissed me on the cheek. My cheeks went beet red.

After I packed my stuff I met up with Annabeth and went over to the Big House where Dumbledore and Sirius were waiting.

"Be careful, guys." Chiron said.

Dumbledore pulled out a tea pot and put it on the table.

"Touch it." he told us.

Um, I didn't know why Dumbledore asked us to touch a tea pot. Do you know? He certainly wasn't planning to have tea; he didn't have any tea bags. But I still touched the tea pot anyway. Annabeth followed suit. Suddenly, I felt a tug which felt similar to the feeling I felt in my gut whenever I manipulated the water. I felt myself being pulled by the immense power of an old tea pot. It was like... falling in a black hole. Then the sensation stopped. I opened my eyes timidly. I was in an old house, kind of creepy. Dumbledore and Sirius were standing, looking down at us. Annabeth and I were rolling on the floor.

"Welcome to Grimauld Place." A totally different voice said. I turned around and gasped a little. There was a small group of people huddled in the corner. There must have been at least 12 to 15 people. Then a man stepped forward.

"My name is Arthur Weasley. This is the Order of Pheonix, and again, Welcome to Grimauld Place, in another name, the meeting place of the Order of the Pheonix."

This is my first story... so even if it's bad please understand... And there may be some grammar mistakes and some spelling mistakes, but I'm sure that you can read without difficulty. Please leave some reviews so that I know what to improve! Thanks:)


End file.
